Todd Grimshaw
Todd James Grimshaw is the youngest son of Eileen Grimshaw and half-brother of Jason. The family moved to Coronation Street, Weatherfield, where Todd planned to sit his A-Levels, but ended up getting involved with teenage mum Sarah Platt. He later came out as gay, breaking Sarah's heart, and left the Street for university. Todd visited a couple of times, for his brother Jason's wedding to Sarah as best man, and visited at Easter 2011 with his rich boyfriend Jools Creme, where Todd became embarrassed by the Street he once lived on. He returned home in 2013 when he had lost his job as a law clerk and also got in debt with a previous partner. It was clear that Todd had developed a more ruthless streak since he had been away, and ended up causing the separation of gay man Marcus Dent from Maria Connor by having an affair with him and also succeeded in ruining the relationship of Jason and his girlfriend Eva Price. Biography 1985-2004: Coming out Todd was born in 1985 to Eileen Grimshaw and a man named Duncan. He has an older brother Jason and moved to Coronation Street in 2001. He planned to sit his A-Levels, but instead fell for teenage Sarah Platt, who already had a young daughter, Bethany. Much to Eileen's dismay, Todd decided not to go to University and began a relationship with Sarah instead. Sarah fell pregnant with Todd's child, and her second and they even planned on getting married, but Todd began to question his own sexuality. He had feelings for Sarah's older brother Nick, and attempted to kiss him when Nick closed his eyes, which ended up startling him. Nick remained suspicious and told Sarah, but Todd managed to make up an excuse that it was just a drunken moment, which she accepted. But he began to develop feelings for a gay nurse Karl Foster, and they embarked in a relationship and slept with each other in Sarah's bed. Karl later left him when Todd refused to break up with Sarah, as Karl was just his bit on the side. He later confesses to Sarah about his sexuality, which later causes her to go into a premature labour. She gives birth to their son, Billy, but he later died in hospital. This caused conflict between the Platts and the Grimshaws, particularly between Sarah's mother Gail, and Todd's mother Eileen who both actually had a row in the Street - the pair had to be separated. Todd returned back to his studies, and after catching Sarah in bed with his brother Jason, Todd ended up slapping Sarah (despite the fact he'd had the affair in the first place). After being offered a place at Oxford, he left Coronation Street. 2004-2013: Years away When Jason was due to marry Sarah in October 2007, Todd received an invitation (which was actually sent by Sarah's scheming brother David). He turned up for Jason's stag party and although everyone (especially Sarah and Gail) were shocked, they eventually all made up and Todd was Jason's best man at the wedding. While in London, Todd suffered major heartbreak when he got with a man named Sam who left his wife and children in order to build a relationship. Sam was eventually diagnosed with HIV, and in turn blamed Todd and accused him of carrying the virus, which was untrue. Sam later returned to his family, leaving Todd heartbroken and bitter. This caused him to bring out a more darker and bitter side, as he then pushed any other man he got with away. This darker side became apparent during his return to Weatherfield in 2013, although he didn't open up about the incident until a conversation with Billy Mayhew in September 2016. In 2011, Todd began dating his rich boyfriend Jools Creme, and went to visit Eileen on Easter Sunday but when they had a drink at the Rovers, Eileen started embarrassing Todd by becoming drunk and accidentally smashing a glass. Eileen apologised to Todd and who returned to London shortly afterwards. 2013-: Back home Todd contacted Eileen in November 2013 to say that he was coming home. A couple of days later he turned up, but it transpired that Todd had been in debt to a man named Alex Hughes who Todd borrowed money from for a holiday but did a runner. Eileen paid off Alex to leave. By this point, Todd was also separated from Jools. Eileen got Todd a job working at Street Cars on the switch. During one of his shifts, Todd used the opportunity to do some moonlighting when taking a car without Lloyd Mullaney's permission, but Todd made up an excuse that he had to move the car because it was blocking the road to a lorry. When Todd found out from Marcus Dent that Julie Carp's boyfriend Brian Packham had taken a job in Wales despite Julie wanting to adopt children, he informed her, which ultimately led to the couple's separation. Todd ended up falling for Marcus Dent, who was in a relationship with Maria Connor. Todd tried to kiss Marcus, but was caught by Eileen. Todd later obtained Marcus's phone number and when he visited Marcus, they kissed and slept together. Marcus felt guilty about what he had done, but when they were about to sleep together again for the second time, they were caught by Maria and Audrey Roberts. Maria ended her and Marcus's relationship, for which Marcus blamed Todd and went to London to get away from him. After the pair had been dating for some time, Todd admitted to Tony Stewart that he was only using Marcus and intended to end their relationship as soon as he'd got everything out of him that he could. When Marcus decided to go and visit Liam without informing Todd, he began playing the victim and accused Marcus in the Rovers of betraying him, going home "upset". When Marcus tried to make amends, Todd told him to leave. The next day Todd pretended to have a cold to get rid of Marcus, and went out with a friend instead. Todd had a fling with his friend and decided to split from a distraught and angry Marcus, who had later left Weatherfield. Todd got himself work at Jason's Builder's Yard working as a secretary. Acting on Tony's advice, Todd looked for ways to cut corners to save the business money and bought cheap wood to do a loft conversion for Tyrone Dobbs at 9 Coronation Street without informing Jason. When labourer Gary Windass (who Jason had taken on for the job) realised Todd's mistake, Todd threatened Gary with the sack unless he kept quiet, which Gary agreed to do. However this had major repercussions when Tyrone fell through the weak flooring. His injuries meant that he couldn't work for a few weeks. Jason was angry with Todd at his deceit. When Tyrone and his partner Fiz Stape discovered the truth, they threatened to take Jason to court, which could have meant an end to his business. Todd attempted to redeem himself in front of his family, but to no avail. Although Jason and Tyrone would sort out of their differences, the Grimshaw family (along with most of the street) gave Todd the cold shoulder, and he was later thrown out of No.11. He attempted to reconcile with his family and make amends for his bad actions and took a job at Barlow's Buys as proprietors Rob Donovan and Tracy Barlow were planning their wedding and Jason's girlfriend Eva Price asked them to employ Todd. He managed to find a flat away from the street through a customer at the shop, although the Grimshaws weren't taken in by his efforts. After Rob was arrested for murder, Todd was sacked by an angry Tracy. He booked a table at Just Nick's and invited Eileen, Jason, Eva and Sean, however everyone failed to turn up. Leaving upset, Todd found himself cornered in a dark street by a gang. Although he handed over his phone, Todd refused to give them his wallet, and in retaliation they gave him a severe beating. He was admitted to hospital after being discovered by a female passer-by. His family along and some other street residents felt guilty over Todd's attack, and he was taken back in at No.11, although he worried about permanent scarring after his face was messed-up in the attack. Although the injuries healed (apart from a minor scar under his eye), Todd plotted revenge against his family for the attack. In February 2015, he succeeded in splitting Jason from Eva, making him believe she was having an affair with Tony (although they were actually trying to find a house for Eva and Jason as a surprise). Eva left for France to be with her grandmother, and no suspicion fell on Todd as he acted like the doting brother. After coaxing his mother into internet dating, Todd began posing as an admirer named Jeff in order to charm her, and was amused how she was taken-in by his ruse. During his little "game" Todd took revenge against Mary Taylor by reporting her motorhome after she refused to give credit at the Corner Shop. Like in his previous schemes Todd was able to put on a mask and act like the concerned neighbour and initially supportive in Mary's decision to protest against the council when they wanted her to relocate the motorhome. Deciding to ruin his mother's relationship with Adrian Mortimer, Todd instead tempted Eileen with a "better" offer - with online messages as Jeff stating that he was arriving in England and arranged a meeting in Nick's Bistro. Eileen accepted "Jeff's" offer and decided not to inform Adrian that she was meeting someone else, relying on Todd to put Adrian off if he contacted her. However Todd arranged for Adrian to meet them in the bistro and humiliated his mother by revealing that he was indeed Jeff. Adrian left Eileen, feeling betrayed that she was more interested in another man. The incident led to Jason to punch Todd as it also came out that he was responsible for destroying his relationship with Eva. Back at No.11, Todd accused Eileen of always pushing him away, before packing a bag and moving out. Having alienated his family, Todd continued working at Barlow's Buys. That was until September 2015 when Todd had learned that Jason was badly beaten up in the back ginnel, which was caused by nemesis Callum Logan whom was harassing the Platt family. Todd was upset he wasn't informed and later believed that Jason was in need for a kidney transplant after his brutal attack. Showing a more softer side, Todd went to the hospital (without informing any of his family first) and asked an employer about donating his kidney. He was relieved to discover Jason didn't need a kidney transplant. Eileen witnessed Todd's selfless act and forgave him, and allowed him to visit Jason in which the brothers made up and Todd began supporting his family. Along with Tony he and Todd keyed Callum's car which was parked outside No.8 and later stole it, unaware that David Platt was intending on using it to transport Callum's corpse after he was murdered moments prior by Kylie Platt after attempting to rape Sarah. Todd and Tony took the car to an industrial estate and burned it out and later returned to Coronation Street to attend Lloyd Mullaney and Andrea Beckett's leaving party. Background information * In 2004, Bruno Langley quit the role of Todd after playing the character for three years to pursue other roles. He however returned for two guest stints, once for a few weeks in 2007 as part of Jason's wedding to Sarah. Todd was introduced for a one-off appearance during an Easter Special which saw him with his new rich boyfriend Jools. In November 2013 the character returned full time. * Todd was the first gay character in Coronation Street, and him kissing Nick Tilsley was said to be the first ever gay kiss on the show even though Nick was oblivious about it since he was asleep when it happened. The event reportedly received complaints. Quotes "Did somebody say fat? Oh, hi Dennis." (First line) --- "Bon Voyage - idiot." (to half-brother Jason as he worked to split him up from Eva Price) --- "Oh, you stupid old bat." (to mother Eileen when she fell for "admirer" Jeff) --- "You don't frighten me. One of these days, you're gonna slip up, and I'm gonna be right there." (to Pat Phelan while questioning him over the trashing of Jamila House Community Centre) See also *Full list of appearances Category:Coronation Street characters Category:Residents of 11 Coronation Street Category:1985 births Category:Grimshaw family Category:Articles in need of major additions Category:Corner shop staff Category:2001 debuts Category:Students Category:Residents of 9a/19a Rosamund Street Category:Current characters Category:Residents of 18a Victoria Street